User talk:Asathegreat7
Hi there and welcome to MLNWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Don Brickote page—we appreciate it! If you're new to wikis, here are a few tips: *''' ' is a good first stop. At the Recent Changes (often called the RC,) you can see what others are editing and help them out. You can also use it to spot spammers and vandals and revert their edits. *'Questions?' You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! (When you are at a discussion, please sign your comments there with ~~~~, so we know who you are. You can customize your signature at .) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Awesome3000 (talk) 20:36, December 2, 2013 (UTC) You are free to remove this message after you have read it. Warning -- 21:54, December 3, 2013 (UTC) BIO Jungle Adventure Sticker Module 1. I haven't been on MLN for almost two years and 2. no, as I do not give out my username to random users that I do not know. Knowledge can be anything or something you know about. (talk) 07:56, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Your image I have moved the image File:Asathegreat7_avatar.jpg under that new name to be more descriptive of its contents. In the future make sure that images have a descriptive filename before uploading them. If they are LEGO content they should also be labeled with the LEGO content copyright template Template:C-LEGO and personal images should be categorized under Category:Personal Images. Regards 11:51, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Secret Page Found the secret page...and commented on that page as proof xD 02:47, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I will send the reward :) Sandbox Hey, I moved your sandbox to User:Asathegreat7/Sandbox because this isnt a mainspace page. I changed the link on your user page and i wanted to inform you of the move. 02:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) OK :) Asa (talk) 02:04, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Personal pages Please don't edit other peoples personal pages without good reason as you did to User:Kjhf/Humour . Thank you 00:06, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Linking on MLN Wiki Hey, I just wanted to mention that instead of linking to MLN Wiki pages like: 'http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Asathegreat7, you can link to them like this instead to save space and time: '''User:Asathegreat7 to produce User:Asathegreat7 or Asa's Talk Page to produce Asa's Talk Page. Just wanted to point that out! 04:53, January 3, 2014 (UTC) What is your MLN user? I will click it for you, but I you have to tell me your MLN user so I know how to find you.. Later on, I will also put up some stunt track rank threes for you to click on my page so you get enough victory ribbons. 02:22, January 4, 2014 (UTC) My MLN username is I clicked, but please be sure not use full capitals as on the internet it seems like you were yelling. Just a tip for next time. 03:05, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Images and appropriate use I have deleted the Secretary-of-defense.jpg image as it does not seem an appropriate use of that crest. I replaced it with the other image you'd uploaded on your page. Please consider whether an image is appropriate for this site before uploading it 09:35, January 7, 2014 (UTC) I was useing the crest for a badge rank progesion for example the Secretary-of-defense.jpg was to signify that I had 200 edits and the othor one was going to be on a userbox. Asa (talk) 14:31, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Signature Cleanup Hey, if you havent already done so, could you insert: into the "Custom Signature" Box in and make sure that the "I want to use wikitext in my signature" box is checked. It'll make your signature much cleaner. Thanks! 22:55, January 17, 2014 (UTC)